A known solution for discovering a network, for example a managed network, collected data from all managed nodes in the network and then processed all of the collected data. When a managed network contains a sufficiently large number of managed nodes, bulk discovery of the nodes can increase the memory resident size of the central discovery process beyond resources of the system hosting the central discovery process.